


I Love You, Come Back To Me

by screamyadong



Series: The Metal Arm and the Girl With The Taser [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A letter from Bucky, Drabble, F/M, Mentioned Steve Rogers, mention of explosion, mentioned Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamyadong/pseuds/screamyadong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes writes a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Come Back To Me

Hey doll.   

 

It's already been six months since you left, and I miss you more and more every day.  I miss the smell of your hair, the way you scrunch your nose when you laugh, and the way you shut down Stark with the simplest of remarks.   

I miss the way you grumbled in the morning before you got your first cup of coffee (light blend, cream, three cubes of sugar!), and the way you'd sigh when you'd take you first sip. I miss how you always hide a box of pop tarts in case Thor makes a surprise visit, so you can treat him to something nice after the travel.   

I miss how you'd cover your hair with a hat if it was a mess and you didn't feel like brushing it before work, and how you always came home muttering about how they're way too absorbed in Science! To tend to their own basic needs. ("So childish! What are they, twelve? Just eat a damn bagel and shut up!")  

I miss how clumsy you could be, but how quickly you'd save yourself from falling (or rather, save the coffee from falling from the tray) and never once try to play it off and instead laughing at yourself.  

I miss your eyes in the morning, and your lips, your cheeks, your nose.  

But most of all, I miss you. As a whole. 

And I really wish you'd come home soon, doll. The tower ain't the same without you.  

Steve keeps telling me you're not coming back, but I refuse to believe him. Why wouldn't you come back? To the Tower, to Jane, to me? It doesn't make any sense. He doesn't listen. He says the blast killed you, but we haven't even found a trace of you. You're still alive, Darcy. I know it. 

I'll be waiting for you, Darcy.  

Always waiting. Always loving you.   

Stark is still looking for you; he won't stop no matter what. You're a part of this family, Darcy.   

And I'll be damned if you weren't reunited with us one way or another.  

Just please come back, Darce. Doll. Love. Please?  

I'll never leave your side again, just please... please come back.  

  

I love you. 

 

Your Soldier, Bucky Barnes.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with everything as I went.  
> Currently unsure if I should make a continuation or a fic based off of it?  
> Tell me your thought!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
